bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Green Men (LGMs)
The Little Green Men, or LGMs, are an ingenuous race whose minds are connected through the Uni-Mind, a mystical orb that enables them to think and act as one. LGMs are also best known for being Star Command's loyal scientists and engineers, and without them the space station and its fleet of spaceships wouldn't be able to run properly. Biology Physiology LGMs are stout creatures about 2-1/2 feet tall and lime green with three eyes, pointed ears, and a clubbed antenna protruding from the top of their head. Habitat LGMs are known to have a homeworld labeled in their language: "Œzᶐ£■◊-ßGæ!", though they are known to work at Star Command as technicians and scientists. Many of them also inhabit North Polaris as "Elf-GMs" who design both Santa’s gadgets and presents. Psychology LGMs are naturally inquisitive and will stop at nothing in their pursuit of knowledge and ingenuity. They are, however, typically childish, immature, and are easily placated. The LGM race is mentally unified by the mystical orb called the Uni-Mind, located on their homeworld. Without it, the LGMs have trouble thinking clearly, and their capability is more than halved. Despite the shared telepathic link, the select LGMs have been known to pursue personal agendas rather than following the collective will of the Uni-Mind; these LGMs are looked down upon by the others as "independent thinkers". A Space Ranger once took the place of an LGM at mission control at Star Command, and the LGMs gave misnomers, indifferently saying that rangers all look the same. This was either a joke, or LGMs look at the world in a much different way. Diet LGMs are generally known to have the same diet as Humans, but their favorite foods are sugary sweets. It is unknown if they are immune to the side effects sugar can leave behind. History Little is known about the history of the LGMs, though at one point their entire race became instrumental in running Star Command. At some point, many of them came into the service of Santa Claus and acted as his technicians, building most of his gadgets. Culture LGMs are the most loyal beings in the known universe,Little Secrets but are known best for their work as Star Command's science officers, having a passion for creating new devices.Disney Adventures: August 2000 Government Because their minds are all linked and they think and act as one, they may not require a government, since no one would be likely to deviate from any laws, and they would not need someone to lead and direct them since they would already know (and agree on) what to do. Military They have no known military (as shown when Zurg steals the Uni-Mind and they are defenseless) and appear to rely heavily on Star Command to defend them. LGM Homeworld * Œzạ£▪◊βGæ! Trivia *The LGMs, along with Buzz Lightyear and Zurg, are some of the few characters in the series to originate from Toy Story. *Though an acronym, the LGMs are never referred to in-series as "Little Green Men." References Category:Species *